Wedding Dress Blues
by bursts-of-vibration
Summary: Brittany's getting married.


_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

"Move."

"Santana-"

"I said move, Puckerman."

"I just want to make sure you've thought about this. I mean really thought about it because dude, what you're thinking about doing-which don't even try to deny it because it's written all over that pretty face of yours-isn't something you will be able to take back with a 'whoopsie' and a shrug."

"Not gonna ask again."

"She's happy with him."

"...I know."

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

"You look beautiful."

"Santana?"

"Hey there, bright eyes."

"You came."

"I came."

"I didn't- I wasn't expecting…"

"Is it okay? Me being here, is it okay?"

"Of course. I always imagined you'd be apart of my- this."

"Yeah, me too. Though, not quite like this.

"No. Not quite."

"Music's starting. Guess that's your cue."

"Sant-"

"I just came to say, congratulations."

"Wait. Santana I- This wasn't how-"

"Does he make you happy?"

"…Yes, but-"

"Then you should go. Wouldn't want to keep Sam waiting too long, he might think you've gotten cold feet. I'll see you out there."

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_  
_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

"You're cutting off the circulation to my hand."

"I either crush the bones in your hand to dust of find something very, very sharp to stick trouty mouth in the eye with. Your choice, Fabray."

"If you still had feelings for her, why the hell did you come to her wedding?"

"Pictures or it doesn't count."

"Are you drunk?"

"If I see it, if I see her marrying him, with my own two eyes, then it's real. It's real. And if it's real then I can move on instead of…."

"Instead of…what?"

"Hope? Pretend that I fell and hit my head really hard and this is all just one big nightmare."

"Santana."

"I came here with a plan, did you know that? I was going to find her and tell her that I was in love with her, that I've always been in love with her. I was going to beg her to give us another chance, beg her to take me back because I haven't been able to breathe properly since we broke up. Three years, Quinn. I've been suffocating for three years and I know, I know that it's my fault but she's The One. The one I want to spend the rest of my life making smile because her smile sets my soul on fire."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair on her. Because I want her to be happy, even if that means she finds it with someone else."

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

"I do."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?

"No."

"Brittany?"

"I- Sam, I am so, so sorry but, I can't. I just, can't."

"Brittany! Wait!"

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

"Why the fuck are you still sitting here? Go after her you idiot!"

"Quinn…"

"Go!"

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

"Britt-"

"This is all your fault!"

"Brittany, I-"

"No! No, you do not get to speak right now. You broke up with me! You left, Santana. You broke us. You broke me. Do you know how long I cried for? How long I couldn't eat or sleep or dance? Months, Santana. Months. Sam was there for me, he was there for me when you weren't because you left. And after a while, being around him made me feel like I wasn't constantly drowning. He's a good man. He's kind and funny and he loves me."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Stop."

"I'm still in love with you, Brittany. I think I was in love with you even before I knew what love was and since the day we met, I haven't stopped falling. I know I hurt you. I will never forgive myself for breaking the promise we made to each other when we were ten but if you let me, if you give me a chance, I will spend every single day of my life making it up to you. Because you're my magic, Brittany.

"Please, don't do this."

"Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me he's the one you picture your future with when you close your eyes and I swear to you, I'll leave right now and never bother you again."

"I can't."

"Then come with me. Take my hand and I'll take you anywhere you wanna go."

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But someone once told me that the bravest people do the scariest things."

"Santana…"

"Do you love me?"

"Always."

"Then be brave with me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Florence & the Machine - Howl


End file.
